My Brother's Girl
by XxVasiTheGreatXx
Summary: Vasilisa Uley moves when her brother becomes the leader of the lapush gang. She goes to her mothers. What will happen when her mother dies and se has to move back and face her brother again...not only face him but live with him to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Third Person POV

Vasilisa watched as her brother wandered a crossed First beach. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of cutoff jeans. Two other boys followed him in the same attire. A tear streaked Vasilisa's beautiful face as she watched the three boys wrestle and laugh. That used to be her and her brother. That used to be Vasilisa and Samuel. Alissa and Sam, but no anymore, now it was Sam's colt otherwise known as the La Push gang. It scared Vasilisa; it scared her that her brother was in a gang. She heard about different gangs on the news. The stories about the killers and drug dealers haunt her as she watched her brother lead the col. It was bad enough Samuel was in a colt let alone its leader and it was killing Vasilisa, tearing her to shred from the inside. Her poor sweet brother was turning into a homeboy. Poor Leah Clearwater, heartbroken by Samuel. She was totally and completely in love with him and he broke off the engagement and the worst part about it was, he left her for her cousin, Emily Young. Leah was as heartbroken as Vasilisa was and Vasilisa didn't blame her. Sam wasn't who he used to be and Vasilisa was going to get to the bottom of it. So she grabbed her coat and headed out into the rain.

Vasilisa POV

I had to get to the bottom of this, I just had to. I couldn't stand this anymore. I wanted my brother back, he was my best friend and I wanted it to stay that way. I remember when I was younger and Mum and Da were away I fell off a chair and broke my arm I was only eleven. He was the only one home and he was about to go on his big date with Leah. He called Leah and told her he was going to be late just so he could take me to the hospital. Most brothers wouldn't care about their sister like that, but Sam was there for me, he was always there for me, in till now and I was going to win him back if it was the last thing I did. Emily was at the beach with the boy's velcrowed to Sam's side. It made me sick, a little over a week ago that was Leah, I liked Leah that was for sure and I had nothing against Emily it was just Sam broke Leah's heart just for Emily and I hated that. I was 14 Sam was 20 we got along 99% of the time and I liked that about us. The heels of my boots dug into the sand. Her black dress swirled around her in the wind. Rain fell softly around me drenching my black hair. This was La Push what could anyone expect? The boys and Emily turned to face me when I stopped; my arms were crossed around my chest. My hair was French braided to the side and thrown over my shoulder. It was just starting to get nasty outside. Sam stepped forward

"Go home, Vasilisa this is no place for you" Sam's voice was different yet the same. It scared me, my own brother scared me. Of course older brothers were supposed to scare there little sisters when it came to dentist and doctors appointments, but this was something different. This was like as if a person was trying to scare me away. Trying to get me away from them, and I had a feeling that was exactly what Sam was trying to do, but he wasn't going to succeed I was going to stand my ground. I couldn't help, but notice that Sam didn't call me Alissa, or Lissa like he normally did, he called me Vasilisa, he never called me Vasilisa. A single tear streaked my face leaving a mark of sadness. I looked up and even though I- his little sister- was crying Sam still looked the same.

"Sam, please, why are you acting like this? Why did you call me Vasilisa? You're scaring me Sam. Why are you doing this to me?" This time it was not just rain on my face but mixed with tears. Sam never called me Vasilisa and I know it seemed so stupid to cry about, but it wasn't stupid to me and if I called Sam, Samuel than I bet he would be upset also. Sam was turning into something terrible. HE was turning into the exact opposite of my brother that I loved.

"Vasilisa is your name, you need to go home now Vasilisa, before you get hurt." He was worried someone was going to hurt me? What the hell? Was I losing my brother? Was I ever going to get him back?

"Yes, my name is Vasilisa, but not to you. You never call me Vasilisa. You always call me Lissa, or at the very least Alissa, but never Vasilisa, you know I hate it when you call me Vasilisa. Just like you hate it when I call you Samuel. What happened to you Sam? What happened to my sweet and caring Loving brother who would do anything for me?" I asked, and when I asked the last question I was pretty sure I saw something swipe across his face, but he brushed it away.

"I have changed if you haven't noticed, Vasilisa. Now I don't have to explain myself to any one let alone my younger sister." That stung "You don't belong here Vasilisa" The stung. "You can't be around me anymore Vasilisa, I don't want my little sister around me anymore" that killed me. I was sobbing; chocking sobs wrenched through me shaking me. Sam didn't want me to be hi little sister any more. I sank to my knee's my arms wrapped around my torso.

"Vasilisa! Vasilisa, are you out there?"Leah Clearwater's voice rang out. Leah had been there for me, almost like a older sister. She was there for me when Sam left. Even though she was as depressed as I was. She knelt beside me wrapping her arms around me like my mum used to do. Leah looked up at Sam and glared

"What did you do to her?" She asked roughly like a mother protecting a child. Leah was that protective over me. Sam was staring at me intently though he didn't look stunned or anything. He was just staring at me blankly. Leah stood than helped me stand. She supported me on her side.

"Sam, please please don't leave me. I can't live without you; you were the best brother I could ever ask for. Please don't live me." I whispered, I knew Sam heard me because I saw him flinch. Leah started to pull me away from my brother. 'No please, please don't do this don't leave me. Sam don't go!" than: Leah pulled me into the house and pulled me into her arms and I cried and cried in till I fell asleep.

**Oh no! What happened to poor Vasilisa? What will she do? Will she go back after Sam or will she give up? I promise I will update soon. Please review! Thanks….**

**~Alissa~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Vasilisa POV

I had to leave; I just could not take it anymore. It hurt me too much to watch my brother and his 'colt' friends wander around La Push like they owned the place. I couldn't stand the sight of Emily Young, not after Sam messed with her and broke Leah's heart. I just could not stand it anymore. Sam was changing into something that I didn't like. He wasn't the big brother that used to give me piggy back rides and used to drive me places without complaining. He was the best brother any one could ever ask for, in till now. She really wanted her brother back. She wanted Sam to rock her strong in those arms of his every time she went through something bad. I tucked a piece of my golden blonde hair behind my ear as I packed my bags. I was going to live with my mum in London, England. That would give me a chance to get away from everything. It would give me a chance to think about weather I was going to forgive Sam over what he had done to me or never speak to him again. I still loved my brother, and I always would, but this new person he has become was scaring me and I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get out of town out of the country, out of the way. Out of the way of Sam. Maybe he didn't love her any more, maybe he was too caught up with Emily to love her anymore, or maybe he was trying to drive her out of town, trying to get rid of his own little sister. I jerked around at the sound of a gentle knock.

"Vasilisa? Are you alright? Do you need any help" Leah poked her head in my room. Leah has been my 'big sister' ever sense Sam has made the 'colt' Leah was heartbroken when Sam broke off the engagement to be with Emily her cousin. I was upset also, I loved Leah she was so cool and sisterly!

"No I am almost done now Leah thanks though. Actually, can you tell dad that he might want to get the car started? I will be done in a minute all I have is a few more things than all I have to do is zip up and I am ready to go" I said sweetly, Leah smiled, she was so cool and nice she would never replace Same, but she would always be there to maybe fill in the hole little bit.

"Of course Vasilisa, I will go tell him right away" Leah hurried down the hallway to our small house. My dad and I lived alone. Sam used to live with use but that he underwent this weird stage and moved out suddenly and that was when he started the 'cult'. I missed Sam's booming voice and laughter in the hallways when I woke up. The house just felt so empty without him. I zipped up all my suitcases and started hauling them out to my dad's truck Leah helped me and when it was time to say goodbye Leah pulled me tightly to her. "Listen girl, your brother has put us both through hell and back and I know he is not being reasonable right now, but I know he loves you more than anything in the world. He told me so; so many times I could not even count. I want you to be strong and be wise and pick up some British hottest; I laughed at her, she was always like this, she wanted me to get a boyfriend to get a boyfriend to get my mind off of Sam, well I just knew that Sam was not going to leave my mind no matter how much I tried, my brother meant the world to me and he would always be there with me…..I played with locket on my neck as I sat in the truck and we drove to the air port When I was on the plane I opened the locket I saw the picture of Sam and I, when he was 19 and I was 15, we were standing side by side and my head was on his shoulder. The locket was engraved "_My Brother's girl"_

Third Person POV

As Vasilisa drove out of La Push Reservation Samuel Uley Alpha of the La Push Pack watched silently. His one and only sister were leaving all because of him. Vasilisa and Samuel were always close. They always had been. In till Samuel had made the phase, and the elders (and his own father) told him he couldn't see his sister any more. When they told him this it broke him heart and he was willing to fight for everything. He was willing to fight for Vasilisa, but then they told him the dangers of seeing his sister. Samuel ran along the woods in sync with his father's truck. His sister was fiddling with the locket he had given her for her 16th birthday. She had loved it and swore to never take it off and she still never broke that promise. It was amazing, the bond Vasilisa and Samuel had. It surprised the elders and mostly everyone in la push. Everyone knew Vasilisa and Samuel, they had been famous for their getting along for ever, and parents had asked Mr., and Mrs., Uley how they did it and them never had an answer. It just happened, but now Samuel might lose his sister and best friend forever…

**I think this is so sad, I hate to admit it nut I would miss my bigger of my brother any way please review **

**~Alissa~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
>I watched as Lissa and my father drove farther and farther away from la push and me. My sister was leaving the place where she was born and raised and felt most comfortable, all because of me. I hated watching the pain I put her through. I hated all of this. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was. When Lissa charged out on the beach and demanded to know what was going on with me. I almost broke down when she broke down with her. When I saw her start crying, my heart broke. I almost snapped seeing my little sister upset in front of me. I knew I couldn't let my tribe down. I remember when I was first told I was not allowed to see my little sister.<br>Flashback  
>"Welcome to the pack Sam, of course you are the first in this pack which makes you Alpha." Billy Black said in his deep voice, I had just phased into a giant wolf and I was scared, I had almost killed my sister and probably scared her to death. "Lissa" her name flashed in my mid. She must be worried sick. Leah was going to take her home, even though she refused, a stubborn child she has always been, just as I was. I had to make sure she was ok.<br>"My sister, Lissa… Vasilisa, where is she? Is she hurt? I have to make sure she is okay" I tried to get away from the elders, but harry and Billy blocked me and they were not going to let me out, I could tell that much, but I was not going to give up. I had to get to Lissa, she was everything. 'Let me go, I have to go to Lissa, she must be worried sick. She has to see that I am alright. She won't sleep tonight and if I don't see that she is alright I won't ever sleep." I told them 'I need to see my sister"  
>"I am sorry Sam, we can't let you see Vasilisa, unless you want to put her life in danger of course," Billy's words made me growl, it ripped through me like thunder. Was he saying I would urt m little sister who meant everything to me?<br>"I would never do anything to hurt Lissa, she is everything to me and everyone knows it who knows us, please just let me make sure she is alright.' I was whimpering now. Would I really put my sister in danger?  
>"Sam, if anything ever happened to Vasilisa and it was your fault what would you do with yourself? Would you ever forgive yourself?" Harry spoke up, what the hell were these old men talking about? I would never even think about hurting Lissa to begin with.<br>'I would never hurt Lissa, like I said she means everything to me and you all know it. You were all there when Lissa broke her arm, which was the best example, I was there for her. Lissa has been there me and I will always be there for her" I growled and all the elders backed away slightly, I started vibrating slightly.  
>'If you were to phase in front of Vasilisa and she was being to close you would hurt her….bad. Trust me it has happened before. It is not pretty. Please Sam, you know how close Vasilisa is with all of us, we just don't want her hurt, so with the power of the elders, we order that you may not see Vasilisa and if she tries to see you make sure to get rid of her.' I let out a gasp I had to follow through now; I was not allowed to see my sister at all. I turned and ran into the forest phasing when reaching the tree.<br>End of flashback  
>As the truck and Lissa went out of sight I phased and howled in agony. Ii had lost the most important thing in the world to me. My sister, the one in only Vasilisa Uley.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vasilisa sat on at the table on the patio of her Mum's London mansion. Her Mum was painting a picture of a vase filed with beautiful Rose's. Vasilisa sat and tapped at the touch screen of her phone . She slid her finger a crossed the screen to switch pictures. She was looking at pictures of her and Sam. It was the album of her 16th birthday which was only a couple a weeks ago and a week before Sam went through his 'change'. When she looked at all of the pictures she noticed how happy Sam looked. She paused and smiled at this picture. Sam and Vasilisa were standing side by side Sam had his arm around her waist and she had hers around hers around his. Sam was smiling just as bright as Vasilisa was if not brighter. They both looked so happy. What had ever happened to that? Vasilisa felt the tears welling up and the burning in the back of her throught. It was the only thing that could bring tears to Vasilisa. Sam was the only person who could hurt Vasilisa and she never knew it would finally come down to this. She never thought that Sam would ever hurt her like this.

"Vasilisa Darling, whatever is the matter with you. You have barley said a word to me ever sense you arrived three days ago. Is your dear old mother to old to talk to? Well, I have a second thought about that." Vasilisa sighed and kept her eyes locked on the picture that was now her screen saver. All Vasilisa knew was her mother could joke all she wanted about how Vasilisa was acting, but she would never know how she was really feeling.

XxXxXxXxXx

Cassie Uley sat next to her daughter who was still looking at something at her phone that she could now see was Vasilisa and her brother Samuel. Cassie knew how close Vasilisa and Samuel were, but she never knew it had grown this series over the years she had left. Cassie took the phone away from Vasilisa and guided her chin so Vasilisa was looking at her. Vasilisa tried to look down and make a grab for her phone, but Cassie would not allow it.

"Vasilisa, look at me." Cassie's British accent twanged as she said the sentence" I know how much you miss Sam, You have no idea how much I missed your father to when this took place. You have no idea how much I missed him, I was everything to him, just like you are everything to Sam."Before Cassie could continue Vasilisa shook her head and interrupted her mother, which she was taught never to do…by Sam.

"No, Mum I don't mean anything to Sam anymore. He doesn't want his little sister around anymore; trust me that's what he told me. I tried to confront him to see what his problem was and he told me he didn't want his little sister around anymore." Vasilisa was crying now and Cassie felt the boiling hot anger boil in her, the same anger she felt when Joshua tried to get her to join this 'gang' with him. Sam was Cassie's first born and her only son, she would always love him, no matter what, but Vasilisa was her youngest child and her only daughter. Cassie knew how fragile Vasilisa was when it came to her brother, and Cassie was not going to watch her little girl go down just because of the La Push Colt. 'I just don't understand it Mum. He broke not only my heart, but poor Leah Clearwater." Cassie jerked back in surprise, Leah Clearwater as in Sam's fiancée? Cassie motioned for Vasilisa to continue. "As I was saying, Sam cut off the engagement for Leah's cousin Emily Young. Can you believe that? Sam loved Leah so much, didn't you think so? They were together all the time? Sam was either with me or with Leah, or with both of us. I always did like Leah; she was there for me even though she was just as heartbroken as I was. She was like my older sister, even though she could never replace Sam." Vasilisa finished and Cassie was in complete shook. She tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. This was worse than Cassie has ever heard of the La Push gang, and Sam had just happened to be the leader of it.

"Vasilisa I am so sorry, this is worse than any time I have ever heard of this. The last time your father tried to get me to join the gang with him, but no one has ever gotten heartbroken over it. I have never even heard of it. All of my years in La Push and all of the generations of the La Push gangs that have gone by, this is the worst I have ever heard of this. I thank you very much for coming to stay with me. I wouldn't want you getting hurt with this." Vasilisa's lip quivered and Cassie saw this and knew when she said the word 'hurt' Vasilisa's mind instantly went to Sam.

"Mum, what about Sam? I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't care if he is the leader of this 'gang or not. He is still my brother and he always will be. I just won't be able to help myself if anyone or anything hurt him. If he got himself hurt or" Vasilisa shivered and Cassie put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, but Vasilisa jerked away and rose from here chair she grabbed her phone and took off out into the outside world. Cassie watched as her daughter ran away, but she didn't run after her, most parents would have, but Cassie knew better. Vasilisa needed her time to cool down and to think about what they had talked about. She needed time to cry for her brother and for everyone else she lost in the process. Cassie sighed and stood and picked her paints up and continued painting the Rose's that sat on the table.

XxXxXxXxX

Sam sat on the log at the La Pack bonfire as Emily sat next to him and Jared and Paul sat on the log next to them. Sam wrapped his arm around Emily's waist as they started the legends, but before Billy could get a word in Sam and everybody else here heard a throught clear, they all turned to see Leah Clearwater standing there with her arms crossed around her chest. Harry stood to deal with his daughter. Leah had been close with Vasilisa when Sam and she were dating; they were like sisters sense day one.

"Leah, what is it you wanted? If you have not noticed by now we are in the middle of something" Harry asked, if Sam knew Leah at all she would not like that at all

"Yes. Father I see that you are in the middle of your little gang meeting, what are you guys planning next? Taking Jacob Black away from his sisters?" Sam flinched, was she really planning on doing this to him now? She may think he hated his sister, but he still loved her more than anything or anyone in this world…including Emily. Sam stood up and walked up so he was next to Harry.

"Leah. Look I know I hurt you bu" Leah flinched at the mention of it, but she stood her ground and stayed strong, Sam could tell that much from just watching her. Leah's dark eyes turned on sam something flickered in them that Sam could not rap his finger around.

"It's not even about that anymore Sam. I got over that. I realized you're not worth ruining my life over, but what you did to your poor sister was horrible and I will never forgive you for it, she might, but I won't have you even bothered to talk to her and see how she is doing all the way in the UK?" She is practically starving herself to death all because of you and to tell you the truth, it makes me sick.' Leah spat at him, Sam flinched, but he understood why she was doing this and he didn't blame her for being hard on him like this.

"Leah, please I know you are mad at me and you have every rea8sen to be upset with me. I just want you to know that I never stopped loving Lissa. Lissa is everything to me and I regret everything I did to her, if I could go back in time and change it I would. Please understand that I have always and I always will love Lissa more than anyone or anything in this world." Leah looked shocked at Sam words

"Why did you act like that towards her than? She is so heartbroken and it is all your fault. Do know what she does in England? She stays in her room r when she comes out she never talks. She just talked to her Mum for the first time today. She ended up running off all because she mentioned you. She is basically starving herself to death and all because of you." Sam flinched once again, Lissa was starving herself and she was practically killing herself by sitting in her room all day, and Sam was the cause of it!

"I did that to her?" Sam whispered, listening to Leah explain all of this broke Sam's heart even more. Harry tried to slience his daughter, but Sam told him it was fine and motioned for Leah to continue. Leah nodded looking grim. Sam felt something drip down his face and he realized he was crying, he wiped the tears away and looked back at Leah who was staring back at Sam.

"Leah, you talk to Vasilisa and I know she will answer to you, will you please talk to her and tell her that I love her more than anything or anyone in this world and no one will ever be able to change that. Please just tell her that for me. I am sorry for everything I put you through. I am sorry for everything I put Lissa throught, just please tell her that much for me." Leah cocked her head to the side. She was thinking. Sam noticed that whenever she was thinking she cocked her head.

"I will tell her, but only because I feel that it will help her get stronger, trust me if I thought it would make her worse that it would not happen, trust me." Sam nodded, and sat down next to Emily once again. "Anyway what I really came here for is Mum wanted me to give you this bag dad." Leah tossed the bag in Harry's direction than looked in my direction again,.

"Think about what I said Sam, Vasilisa needs you and belive it or not you need her. So please just think about it." Than she turned to walk away.

**I Hope you guys liked it! I plan on making my chapters a bit longer **

**Alissa **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Vasilisa walked slowly down the side walk towards her mother's mansion. She walked silently, as usual even when people said hello to her, she stayed silent. Vasilisa was depressed, it was true. She missed her brother and she wanted him back. Everything anyone did reminded Vasilisa of Sam. If people did anything as simple as laugh it reminded her at the times of when her and Sam went places with Leah and Seth. It reminded her of all the times Sam was there for her when she was down and all the times he cut things off that he was planning just so he could help her.

Leah had called Vasilisa a couple weeks ago telling her that she saw Sam and that he told her to tell Vasilisa that he still loved her no matter what and no one or anything could change that, but Vasilisa wanted to hear it from Sam himself. She wanted to hear it from her brother to make sure it was true. She was not willing to be tricked by someone when her brother was probably out there doing something horrible. Vasilisa had not heard from Sam sense she had confronted him on First Beach on that one stormy night. The night when Sam had told Vasilisa he had no longer wanted her in his life. The flashback sent chills down Vasilisa's back she hated this, she wanted her brother back. She walked up the stone path to her Mum's house. She knew her mum was home because she was a painter and she stayed at home in her studio. She opened the door and walked in. Something was wrong, Vasilisa could tell that much, something smelled different, like rust. She walked into the kitchen….her mum wasn't there. Soon she had looked everywhere except the art studio which is where she was going right now. Vasilisa opened the door and regretted every movement. She blinked, was she dreaming? Her mother was lying on the floor covered in blood, a bullet wood to her head, Vasilisa suspected. Cassie Uley had been murdered. Vasilisa took complete action even though she was scared to death, she didn't know what to do, and this is what she asked herself….what would Sam do.

Vasilisa took out her cell phone and dialed for the police and they were here with in minutes. The neighbor ….Mer. Niall had come over to help with a traumatized Vasilisa. What had she done to deserve this? First her brother now her mother and her father couldn't have her, what would happen with her? Would they put her up for adoption? Vasilisa did _not _want that. Mrs. Niall came up to Alissa and put and arm around her trembling body.

"Now, Now there child, everything is going to be alright. The police are on the phone with the station right now trying to find plans for you. I am so sorry this happened to you, dear Vasilisa. You do know what your name means, right?" When Vasilisa shook her head no Mrs. Niall took a breath and smiled, Vasilisa smiled back, Vasilisa always did like Mrs. Niall. "It means something in two different languages, in Russian, it means Royal, in Turkish, and it means Loyal." Vasilisa cocked her head to the side, she was thinking about what that could mean and if her parents knew that when they named her. A police officer came offer to her, it was a woman, she was gently with her and her name was officer Brookshier. She was friendly and gentle with Vasilisa knowing what she was going through. Vasilisa was sitting on the couch Officer Brookshier bent down so she was looking Vasilisa in her eyes.

"Vasilisa, is that your name?" Officer Brookshier asked, many people got Vasilisa's name confused it was natural. Vasilisa nodded, she wasn't going to speak, and she couldn't. Officer Brookshier went on "Well. From what the station has told us is that you originally come from an Indian tribe in LA Push Washington, You have an older brother who just turned 20, Samuel Uley?" Vasilisa Nodded, were they going to try and persuade Sam to take her? "Well we just got off the phone with your brother and he is going to take you in, you're not going to be alone Vasilisa, we are going to take care of everything we promise," Vasilisa was crying, Sam was going to take her in, what was he going to treat her like? All Vasilisa could do was wonder as she packed and boarded the plane, she was once again going to be re united with her brother. They were once again going to be Vasilisa and Samuel Uley and hopefully she was going to once again be…_Her Brother's Girl._

XxXxXxXx

As soon as Sam got the phone call from his work from a day he was completely off he knew something was wrong. It was Chief Swan, his daughter Bella Swan was Jacob Black's love interest, it was quite interesting actually, Jacob loved a girl who loved a leech or a vampire if you will and he didn't even know it. Sam didn't blame Bella at all; she probably didn't know better, not yet any way. The boys were still fresh with the situation. When Sam got the phone call, the elders were all there even Sue Clearwater, Harry's wife, was there. Emily was sitting on the couch next to me and Jared and Paul were sitting on the floor play Call of duty: Black Ops acting like the idiot they are. Sam got up to get the phone. Sam answered it with a simple "Hello"

"Hello, this is Chief Charles Swan from the Forks Police fire department. I am looking for Samuel Uley?" Charlie's voice boomed over the phone, at that moment everyone stopped what they were doing, the boys thought I was in trouble but Sam silenced them with a glare.

"This is him" Sam responded, Billy mouthed for him to put it on speaker phone and Sam did as he told him

"Great, listen Sam; I know this is not going to be easy news to deliver, you might want to sit down. Are you sitting?" the chief asked, Sam answered yes, he was nervous, what was going on, did something; than one name came to his mind….Vasilisa. Did something happen to his sister, did she hurt herself just because of him? Sam sure did hope not, Emily squeezed his hand."Good, anyway your Mum who lives in London, England, UK, was preannounced dead this afternoon. Your sister, Vasilisa found her dead this afternoon in her art studio. I have got word that you sister id fine and that she is in a state of depression. We have gotten word that she was like that before she went to see her mother, but anyway we have her father in custody and he is not allowed to have his children anymore and you are the next on in line to have Vasilisa. I have to tell you that Vasilisa needs someone she knows to take care of her. I know how close you and Vasilisa are Sam, please don't pass this up, and think about Vasilisa. Think about what she is going through right now." Sam was shocked, his mum was dead, how could this be, he looked up everyone's eyes were full of sadness. Vasilisa must have been torn, she found her own mother on the floor dead. Sam looked at Billy, he nodded solemnly, he was letting me take this Sam couldn't smile, but he knew Sam was thankful, before Sam could speak Sam could hear Emily whispering a soft prayer toward Vasilisa. Everyone knew Sam was torn and everyone knew once Vasilisa got here Sam was going to need space to help heal her.

"I will take her in, thanks you so much for calling, when will she be here?" Sam asked, he was anxious to see his sister once again, it had been over a month and that was the longest they has ever been apart, even though he didn't blame her, what he did to Vasilisa was horrible and he deserved every right of hatred for it.

"Great and she should be there tomorrow morning around 10am. So be up and ready. Anyways so we will inform her that she will be staying with her brother. Do you want me to deliver her a message of any kind for you? Charlie asked, Sam thought for a moment, how would Vasilisa feel about Emily, she had always been close with Leah, would she like Emily, would Emily like Vasilisa. Was he going crazy? Emily was going to love Vasilisa and once Vasilisa got to know Emily she would love her to. She might just even let her call her Lissa or Alissa witch only he had the privilege to do. Sam hoped and prayed he had nothing to worry about. He hung up with Billy and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to be alright Sam? With Vasilisa I mean, do you want me to stay and help for a little while?" Sue asked, she did have experience, but Sam knew Vasilisa and practically raised her, he was going to fine, plus he had Emily.

"Nah, but thanks Sue, I know Vasilisa she is pretty easy to handle, she won't be hard at all, plus I have Emily so it will make it better. Vasilisa pretty much knows how to deal with herself she just needs a guardian to watch her." Sam explained and Sue smiled and nodded,

"I Wish Leah were like that, gracious she needed me for everything, now I am not going into detail, but she still needed me for everything." Everyone laughed; they all knew how Leah could get. Emily stood and brushed herself off

"Well, Vasilisa has to have a place to sleep; I am going to clear the bed room closest to ours, so she has her own bath room. The boys don't need to be in her business" Jarred and Paul laughed than said something about how Vasilisa was hot and Sam immediately growled, but calmed down as he saw the picture of Lissa hanging on his wall, Sam was going to get his sister back and he was happy,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Vasilisa sat still on the plane as the flight attended to other passengers. Vasilisa was scared, she didn't know what to expect from her brother. What was he going to treat her like? Was he going to lock her up in a room and feed her when she needed to be fed and give her only what she needed? Maybe he would go back to normal. Maybe it was just a phase Sam was going through. That's what Vasilisa hoped and prayed it was. She prayed her brother would let her back into his life. As the plane landed Vasilisa thought of back before she went to London a couple months before. She had friends, like Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. Kim Whalers was also a friend of Vasilisa's, what would they all think of her? She hoped they would all be there for her still.

Vasilisa got off the plane and looked around for Chief Swan. He was picking her up to explain everything and Vasilisa was thankful she wasn't ready to face Sam, not yet. When she spotted him he was in uniform and standing by the back of the airport waiting for her. She walked up to him and smiled. She still hasn't talked or communicated with anyone sense the talk with her mum. He smiled back and took her bags. He was aware of her reason not to speak. Sam works with Charlie so they knew each other fairly well. He knew how close Vasilisa and Sam were. Vasilisa walked silently beside Chief Swan as they walked out of the air port. Some people recognized her as Sam Uley's sister and started whispering. Probably surprised she was back in town. When they were both in Chief Swan's curser Chief Swan poke.

"Vasilisa, I know you have been through a lot this last month and I understand why you aren't speaking to anyone. I just want to tell you that not speaking is not going to fix anything between you and Sam. I know you think everyone is lying about this, but I am here to tell you and I promise I am not lying. Sam still loves you and nothing will ever be able to change that. Everyone knows how close you and Sam were. He misses you Vasilisa, he hasn't been the same sense you have left. Trust me when I say that." Chief's Swan's words hit Vasilisa like a bucket of cold water. It was bad enough Leah Clearwater had said the same words to her, she didn't need this. She was already scared about Sam. She didn't speak, she wasn't planning on it. Charlie glanced at her; she was twirling a strand of golden blonde hair around her finger as she stared out the window. "Vasilisa, we are trying to do what is best for you. I understand Sam hurt you and I don't blame you for shutting down, but it can't be like this forever." When Vasilisa didn't say anything Charlie tightened his grip on the steering wheel, than sighed. His face turned grim and went blank as if he was remembering something from the past, but then shook It off." Vasilisa watched him silently not saying a word, she knew he was trying his hardest, but was she ready to speak to anyone? She decided not and stayed silent. As they pulled into La Push Vasilisa recognized everything. The beach, the houses. They were almost to Sam's and her stomach clenched, she was so close to her brother. They pulled into Sam's house and Charlie got out, Vasilisa hesitated. Charlie gave her a stern look and she finally got out, her boots clicking against the pavement. She walked next to Charlie with her head down. Charlie knocked on the door and it opened quickly, that's when Vasilisa looked up, it wasn't Sam but it was Emily. Her scares we jagged and she was smiling.

"Vasilisa, we have been expecting you, Come on in" Vasilisa followed Emily walking stiffly with her hands to her sides. Emily led them to the kitchen, where Paul and Jared and all the elders were. Vasilisa felt eyes on her and she wished her hair was not in a braid but able to fall around her. She wanted to shield herself from everything. She looked up finally after the silence became awkward to her. Sam was there and Vasilisa shivered at his looks. He was wearing only a pair of cut off jeans. His face was fierce. He was sitting on the counter top and staring at her. Paul and Jarred seemed calm but they were secretly smirking. Sam hoped off the counter and nodded at Charlie who was putting Vasilisa's bags down.

"She won't speak. I have tried to do everything I can, but she will not talk to anyone. I explained to you that this has been going on for awhile. You might want to try and get her to talk. It's not good for her." Vasilisa crossed her arms a crossed her chest and looked at Sam who looked at Vasilisa with a "_What are we going to do with you look?" _ "Other than that she is good to go, I will check in on you later Vasilisa, oh and one more thing. Paul Jared I suggest you not say a word to Vasilisa about anything that went on. She will run and I doubt you will ever see her again. So please just let Sam do the talking." Than Charlie left leaving me alone with the elders, and Sam's 'colt'. The boys looked at me than at Sam. Sam looked back at me and sighed.

"Vasilisa, come with me" Sam started walking out of the house and Vasilisa hesitated, could he be trusted? 'Vasilisa, I promise nothing is going to happen, and you know very well that I am not going to let anything hurt you,, now come on" Vasilisa followed after that and Sam sat down on a hammock, Vasilisa stood unsure of what to do. Then he did the one thing Vasilisa missed the most, he got up and hugged her picking her up off the ground as he always did.

"I missed you so much, Lissa"

**Please please review! It would mean the world to Vasilisa who is heartbroken! Thank you!**

**~Alissa~**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys sorry I hav't updated in a while! I kinda started writing for my other stories and forgot about this on but I promise I will not do that again. So here is chapter Seven! Please read and review! **

**Chapter Seven**

Vasilisa was surprised by her brother's act. She really hadn't expected this. She stood there stiffly in his arms not sure what to do. It was surely not an option to forgive him; she wasn't ready, not yet anyway. Sam finally let her go and Vasilisa edged away from him silently. She still didn't want to talk and she knew no one could force her. She looked down at the ground and played with a strand of her golden blonde hair that had fallen lose from her braid.

"Vasi? I am so sorry I really am! I didn't meant to hurt you please understand that. "Sam was almost pleading and that was something Vasilisa had never heard before. She wasn't used to it and somehow it made her feel bad, but she shook the feeling off. She felt tears burning the back of her throat, but she fought them she refused to cry in front of her brother. "Vasi?" it was only her name but she thought she could here tears in Sam's voice. She still refused to speak though.

"Sam? Embry said he would- oh hello Vasilisa" It was Emily; she looked uncomfortable seeing her there. She intertwined her hands together and looked down. Sam moved to wrap an arm around me. Emily whispered something in Sam's ear and he nodded. Vasilisa whipped out her call phone and sent a quick text to Sam. She was not going to talk, but she still had to tell him. The text read.

_"I want to see Leah Clearwater" _

_ Vasi~_

Emily and Sam both saw the text and their faces went rigid. Certainly they couldn't keep her. Sam knew Leah was like a sister to Vasilisa. He couldn't just ignore that. He did owe her that much. Vasilisa looked up at Sam not showing any emotion on her face. Sam was showing pain and sorrow, but he slowly nodded.

"I'll take you over there Vasi, come on" Sam said, he kissed Emily and Vasi felt anger boiled within her. This used to be Leah. Leah was heartbroken now just as much as Vasilisa and all he could do were making out with his girlfriend? He was defiantly not the Sam he used to me. Vasilisa got so irritated she stormed away her boots stomped angrily on the pavement of the side walk. She could here Sam walk after her and she hoped into the front passenger seat of his truck. Vasilisa reached up and undid her braid; she let her hair fall as she quickly redid the braid. Sam climbed into the front driver's seat and started car and took off.

"Vasilisa I know you're mad at me, but there is no reason to act like that towards Emily. She did nothing to you. I know you liked Leah a lot and I'm sorry, but you'll have-"He was cut off because I had put my headphones in my phone and turned the music on the loudest possible. I put the hood of my jacket up and looked out the car window. I could feel Sam's eyes on me as we drove through La Push. When Sam pulled into the Clearwater's drive way, Vasilisa practically ran out of the car. Not hearing hat Sam had said. She knocked on the door and waited. Seth Clearwater opened the door. Seth was Leah's younger brother. He absolutely adored Vasilisa and she adored him in return. Vasilisa just meant it in a different way. Seth smiled widely finally recognizing who was at the door_._

"Vasi! What a surprise, I didn't know you came back from England!" Seth was 14 and he was always so hyper. He was funny and all, but sometimes he could get annoying. Vasilisa never said anything though she didn't want to hurt the little guy. Vasilisa nodded with a smile to Seth. All she wanted to see was Leah, the one who was there for her when Sam wasn't. The one who held her when Sam wouldn't.

"Seth who is at the door?" A voice rang out from inside the small house. Vasilisa instantly recognized it as Leah. Her face instantly brightened up. Just the sound of her voice made Vasilisa happy. Vasilisa was patient and waited for Leah to come to the door.

"It's Vasilisa Uley, she's home from England!" Seth said cheerfully, that's when Vasilisa heard something drop and then she felt strong arms engulf her.

**There ya go! Chapter seven is done and chapter eight is on its way! Review I might have Vasilisa speak to Sam if ya'll review! Thanks **

**Vasi~**

**(xxEverybodyLovesVasixx)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so slight change instead of Vasilisa being 16 I am going to make her 14. So just imagine her being younger! **

My Brother's Girl- Chapter 8

"Come on Vasilisa we can go up to my room. We can talk there." Leah said when she finally let me go. Vasilisa nodded and followed Leah up to her room right as Sue and Harry Clearwater walked in, Vasilisa looked down and blushed they were always some of her favorite people and she respected them. She didn't know what they thought of her now though, they probably thought she was being pathetic, and over reacting.

"Oh hello Vasilisa, Sam told us you were over here. It's nice to see you darling you have no idea how much we have all missed you so much." Sue Clearwater Crooned to her. Vasi smiled and nodded showing her thanks without speaking. "Leah can your father and I speak with you for just a moment please" Leah nodded and went into the kitchen with her parents. Vasi sat on the step while she waited.

**Leah **

"We want you to try and get Vasilisa to talk. She will not speak to anyone at all. Officer Swan tried to talk to her and Sam apologized over and over again and nothing will budge her. Your Sam's last hope this is tearing him apart. You're his last hope Leah." Leah listened to her father explain. She knew Vasilisa would not talk to anyone and personally she didn't blame her.

"What Sam did to her was horrible. What Sam did to me was horrible and I don't think I want to force Vasilisa into anything. She doesn't deserve to be pestered by him anymore; I was half hearted to ask you if she could stay here with me. I don't like the fact that she is staying with Sam. I don't want her hurt anymore Mum." Leah crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. They just did not understand what Vasilisa meant to Leah.

"Leah you don't understand Vasilisa is Sam's little sister. We are not allowed to keep Vasilisa without Sam's permission. He would never allow that, he loves his sister way too much and you know that Leah. I know you are upset about what Sam did to yo-"

"I don't care what he did to me! I am over it! Vasilisa is not and I cannot take what he is doing to her! She will not freaking talk to her own brother! Don't you guys remember how close they used to be? Remember the prom night?"

_Flashback_

Leah was twirling around her room in her short blue prom dress. This was the night she had been waiting for awhile long time. Her and her best friend jade had just left to go get herself ready. Sam would be here in about 20 minutes and Leah was nervous. She nearly jumped when she heard a soft tap at her door.

"Leah it's just me" It was just her mother.

"Hey mum" Leah responded slipping the last sapphire studded comb into her hair.

"How are you? Do you need any help with anything?" He mother asked softly Leah knew she was exited this was her only time for her daughter to go to Prom.

"I am fine Mum you already brushed my hair, zipped my dress and curled my hair" Leah laughed and Mrs. Clearwater blushed. Leah let her Mum take pictures when the doorbell rang Leah tried to run but Seth- her 8 year old little brother pushed her back towards the door. Mrs. Clearwater let Sam in; Leah smiled at him and then smiled at the little girl walking behind him her little arms wrapped around his leg. Her little head poked out from behind him. She had straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. Leah knew she was Sam's sister, but I have never met her before. She was always at school or a friend's house when Leah came over. Leah smiled at the little girl, but she just buried her face back into her brother's leg. Sam looked down at her and smiled.

"Why are you being shy Vasilisa? You're never shy." Sam chuckled as he ruffled her hair and she let out a soft giggle. "This is my little sister Vasilisa." Vasilisa smiled shyly and looked back away and Sam laughed "Sorry about that." Leah smiled

"Its fine Seth come here." Seth was at Leah's side at a moment staring back at Vasilisa. "This is my little brother Seth he's 8. How old are you?" Leah asked gently, Vasilisa looked at Seth and smiled.

"7," She said in a sweet voice, and then Vasilisa frowned and looked back at Sam pulling at his jacket. "I don't want you to leave Sammy" She wrapped her arms around him as if to keep him from leaving. He knelt down so he could meet her eyes.

"Listen Vasi, I will be back to get you I promise. Stay here with Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater and Seth and I will be here before you know it." A tear made its way down Vasilisa's cheek and Sam wiped it away with his thumb. "It's alright Vasi I promise I will be back." Vasilisa would not let go of her brother. Her arms stayed tightly around him and Leah could instantly tell this was her first time away from her brother like this. Tears began to come faster and faster making her tan face red.

"Don't go Sammy please don't go. Sammy Don't go" Sam actually looked pained to let Vasilisa go. He gently picked her up and handed a thrashing Vasilisa to Harry Clearwater. Sue and Harry instantly took her into another room thrashing and screaming. She was screaming "Sammy! Don't Go!" Sam and Leah hurried out the door

"Sorry about that Vasilisa isn't away from me that often. She doesn't like to be as you can already see. She hates it actually. Just like I hate it." Sam whispered, Leah linked her fingers through Sam's Sam often told her how close him and his sister was.

"It's alright Sam. Vasilisa will be fine, hopefully she will fall asleep Lets just enjoy the night and we can come back to Vasilisa later" Sam nodded and they left

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sam and Leah walked through the door laughing. Seth came bounding down the stairs asking Sam questions about Leah's Dancing.

'Seth Sam needs to get home with Vasilisa, stop it" Harry came down the stairs with Vasilisa and handed her to Sam. Leah was right she was sound asleep and Sam smiled, kissed her forehead and said his good bye and left.

_Flashback Over _

Leah smiled at the thought and nodded at her parents.

"Alright I will try" than she made her way to Vasilisa


	9. Chapter 9

My Brother's Girl- Chapter Nine

**Vasilisa 'Vasi' Uley **

Vasi waited in the Clearwater's drive way for her brother to pick her up. Nothing had happened in her meeting with Leah; she wouldn't speak or do anything actually. All Vasi would do was nod her head or smile, Leah begged her heart out for her to talk to her, but Vasi would not do it, she refused. All she wanted was to be left alone. Didn't anyone think that if they just left her alone to settle and think then maybe she would think about talking? That seemed reasonable to Vasi, but apparently it wasn't up to her. Vasi looked at her phone for the 5th time sense she had been outside and nothing. Sam had not come for her. Vasi actually started to worry, what if something happened? Vasi waited 10 more minutes before she started walking. The worst thing was when she started walking it was started pouring down rain. All Vasi was wearing was a short and strapless dress and leather boots, nothing that could keep her warm. (**Pic on profile)** By the time Vasi turned onto Sam's street she was soaking wet and violently shivering. There was no sign of Sam or any of his friends or any of their girlfriends for that matter. Did they forget about her? They couldn't off. Vasi knew Sam better than anyone and she didn't care what anyone said. Sam would never forget about her, _ever._ Vasi made it to the door and she could hear nothing. When she first got here she could hear the boys all the way out here with the door shut. By this time Vasi was violently shivering with cold, her hair was still in a side braid and it was dripping wet. Vasi opened the door silently and stepped again. She still didn't hear anything and she was getting worried, what was going on? Vasi slowly walked down the hallway, the heels of her white boots clicking softly against the hard wood floor. She peeked into the kitchen and she gave a small sigh of relief when she saw Emily and another girl in the kitchen. Vasi stepped into the open, somewhat shyly. Her head was bowed and her fingers twined into her dress.

"Vasilisa? What are you doing soaking wet? Where is your brother?" Emily's voice came to Vasi's ears. A warm hand grasped her arm and Vasi looked up and met Emily's eyes. "Did you walk home, Vasilisa?" Vasi nodded and Emily gave a breath out. "Did you try and text him. How long did you wait for him?" Vasilisa nodded to the first question, but didn't know how to answer the second question. She nodded trying to indicate it was a long time. Apparently Emily understood because she turned to Kim. "Alright I am going to kick some ass. Sam and the boys went to Paul's to watch a sports game. Call them and tell them to come here _now." _Kim nodded and got her cell phone out. "Come on Vasilisa let's go get you dried off" Vasi let herself be lead by Emily to a small bathroom. It had a shower and bathroom.

"Alright Vasilisa. Why don't you take a hot shower to get your blood moving again and I will go get you some PJ's and make you some hot chocolate?" Vasi nodded, but when Emily tried to let go of her hand and move out the door Vasi refused to let go. Tears streamed down her face. She needed a motherly figure to help her right now and Leah was not available. Emily was the next best thing. Emily looked at her with a confused face. Vasi shook her head she didn't want to be left alone, she wanted someone with her. She wanted Sam. Vasi knew she should be really upset with him because he forgot her, but she wasn't. She wanted him here. But she would have to settle with Emily. Vasi shook her head, and Emily understood because she knelt to Vasi's eye level and pulled her into a hug. Tears streamed Vasi's beautiful face as she buried it into Emily's shoulder. Emily whispered soothing words to her as she rubbed Vasi's back. They both pulled away when they heard a door open from downstairs. Sam's voice was the first to hit Vasi.

"Where's Lissa?" Vasi almost smiled. He had called her Lissa! He had been the only one who had ever been allowed to call her that. Alissa and Vasi were other nicknames he had for her. Lissa and Vasi being the most popular though. Vasi's head popped up at the sound of his voice.

"Vasilisa, you need to get in the shower. I assume you want to go put your brother in his place just like Kim and I do?" Emily asked with a smile. Vasi looked up at her and shook her head in a no answer. Emily's face turned confused. "Oh, you don't? Do you forgive Sam already?" Vasi nodded looking down. She knew she was making the right decision by forgiving her brother. Emily nodded, "Well alright I guess we will just leave them alone then. Take shower sweetie. I will set a towel and your PJ's on the sink." Vasi nodded and gave Emily a small smile before she left.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Vasi stepped out of the shower and dried her hair with the towel. She could hear the others downstairs, but she took her time drying herself off and getting dressed into her thick fleece night gown. Emily had also found Vasi's brush and put it in the pile. So Vasi brushed out her soft blackish/brown hair. Then checked her appearance in the mirror. She looked like her normal self. Before all this stuff happened with Sam. Her big blue eyes were dark. No one knew why Vasi had blue eyes. She was full Quileute; she just had….blue eyes. They were a darker blue though. When Vasi was done she made her way down stairs. It was slow, but she made progress. Sam and Emily were arguing about something as Vasi shyly made her way into the kitchen. When Sam spotted her he walked swiftly to her.

"Lissa! I am so sorry. The guys and I had the TV on way to load and my phone was on vibrating. I am so sorry Lissa" Vasi put a finger to his lips signaling him to shut up. She shook her head, Sam looked confused. Just like Emily had.

"I tried to explain this to you Sam. Vasilisa is not mad at you. She was never mad. She forgave you" Sam was even more surprised at Emily's words. He looked to Vasi for an approval, she nodded. He gave a breath out.

"Thank you Vasi. I am so sorry and I promise it will never happen again." Vasi nodded, but didn't speak. She felt a spark of hope though maybe soon she would be able to speak to her brother once more. She nodded to everyone else than went up to bed.

**There is chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed it! You should check out the banner for this story and the outfit I made for Vasi. They are both located on my profile. I have one more question. Who do you guys think Vasi should speak to first. **

**Sam**

**Emily **

**Kim**

**Jared**

**Pauk**

**Leah**

**Billy **

**Tell me in a reveiw! **

**Vasi~**

**PS: THERE IS A POLE ON MY PROFILE I NEED EVERYONE TO VOTE IF THEY WANT ANOTHER CHSPTER SOON! THANKS! **


	10. Chapter 10

My Brother's Girl- Chapter 10

**Leah Clearwater**

Leah sat in her room after Vasilisa left. She hadn't gotten her to speak at all. Leah wanted to think Vasilisa would soon realize she could trust Leah and would speak, but she knew better. While Leah was hurt by Sam, Vasilisa was crushed. When Sam disappeared Vasilisa didn't know what to do with herself. She always thought it was because she did something wrong, but Leah told her otherwise. Leah chuckled at the memory of when Vasilisa broke her right arm for the first time. It was when Emily was attacked by that bear and put in the hospital.

_Flashback_

_ Leah had been watching Vasilisa for Joshua when he went to work even though the 10 year old claimed she was old enough to watch herself. Leah agreed with her and explained that she was going to hang out with her not watch. _

_ "Lee Lee, can we go play in the woods?" Vasilisa asked, her black curls bouncing around her shoulders. Leah had always taken Vasilisa out to play in the woods. And Vasilisa loved it. _

_ '"Sure go get your shoes on and we'll go. But Vasa please don't argue when I say it is time to go. Remember last time? Your brother had to come and get you. Well let's not get that far." _

_ "Alright Lee" Vasilisa instantly saddened at the mention of her brother. Sam was not coming to get this time it would be Joshua and it crushed her. Leah and Vasilisa walked out into the woods and Vasilisa instantly ran out to go play. Leah stayed behind watching Vasa. As she played. It only came to Leah's attention when she heard hurt cries filled with pain, that's when she realized her eyes were up in the sky. Leah's head snapped toward the cries and what she saw was horrible. Vasilisa was on the ground under a tree, she was holding her right arm and it was already starting to swell and turn black and blue. Vasilisa screamed louder and louder, no one was at the Clearwater's house there was no one at all to help Leah, no one at all. _

_ "What happened?" Leah turned to find Jared Cameron one of Sam's friends. Leah was actually happy to see him. "This is Sam's little sister?"nodded and Vasilisa's sobs became louder. You could tell there was a lot of pain. _

_ "I don't know what happened. Can you lift her for me? We have to get her to the hospital." Jared nodded and gently lifted Vasilisa. He looked at her and Leah remembered Vasilisa once before…before this whole thing with Sam. Vasa even already had a nickname for him….Jear-Bear. _

_ "Jear-Bear?" Her voice was a whimper Jared smiled glad she remembered him._

_ "Yes it's me little V. What happened?" he asked her, Vasilisa laid her head on his chest and cradled her arm. Her beautiful face was pain filled and tears streaked. _

_ "I-I was climbing that tree. I fell, I was trying t-to b-be l-like S-Sammy." Leah narrowed her eyes_

_ "Alright, it's going to be ok V. We are going to take you to the hospital." Jared started walking through the woods care-full not to bump Vasilisa's arm. Leah followed regretting letting Vasilisa out of her sight. Of course this whole thing was her fault. When they got to the hospital Jared rushed in. Vasilisa was wailing again, her face was pale and Leah was only afraid of one thing….a concussion. Of course no one saw so she might not of hit her head. Leah followed Jared as he burst into a room with a wailing Vasilisa in his arms. Leah looked around the room, she didn't want Vasilisa in here at all. Leah's mum was on the right side of the hospital bed. Paul Lahote was on the other side of the room, staring at the sobbing girl in Jared's arms. Kneeling next to the left side of the hospital bed was Sam Uley and lying on the hospital bed, gripping Sam's hand Emily Young. Everyone had their eyes on Vasilisa, Leah glanced at Sam his eyes were wide with sorrow and fear. Vasilisa slowly lifted her head. She met Sam's eyes and instantly thrashed in Jared's arms, trying to get to Sam. _

_ "Sammy! Sammy please help me." She cried, Sam looked pained as Jared held her tighter making sure her arm doesn't move. Leah watched as the little girl moved in Jared's arms trying desperately to get to her older brother. It was heartbreaking to watch. Sue tried to check out her arm, but Vasi refused. "Sammy!" She demanded pointing to her brother with her good arm. Finally Sam cracked and moved his back to Emily's hospital bed. Jared handed her over to him. Vasilisa instantly curled up against him. "It hurts Sammy." _

_ "I know Lissa. Hold in there. Sure is going to check your arm. What happened Lissy?" Vasilisa looked down somewhat embarrassed _

_ " I um, well Lee-lee told me she would take me out to play in the woods. I wanted to climb that big tree you used to climb. I wanted to be like you Sammy." Sam smiled at the end. Sue was busy checking her arm and Sam was districting her. _

_ "Alright Lissa no more tree's for you. Please and when you asked me to climb a tree at home what did I tell you?" Vasilisa blushed a soft Rose color and Sam laughed. "It's ok Lissa. Did you hit your head?" _

_ "No I landed on my arm though. I was half way up Sammy! And I then I slipped and fell, it hurt." Vasilisa explained. Sue finished her examination and looked up at Sam. _

_ "She broke it in 3 different places. She defiantly needs surgery." Vasilisa whimpered, but Sam tightened his grip on her, stroking her soft Black curls soothingly. _

_ "It's going to be alright Lissa. They are going to take good care of you." Vasilisa's nodded, but everyone around her could see she was scared. _

_ "Sammy what are they going to do?" Vasilisa muttered into his chest. Sam looked up at Sue unsure of what to tell his little sister. _

_ "They got to put you to sleep little V so they can fix your arm up. Is that cool with you?" Jared stepped up smiling kindly at Vasilisa. Vasilisa looked up at Sam as if to confirm, he nodded. _

_ "Yeah it's alright with me. Is it alright with you Jear-Bear?" Everyone laughed even Sam, even Leah. Paul seemed to get a kick out of the nickname. _

_ "Yeah it's alright with me. Don't go dreaming about any boys now I don't think your brother would like that." Vasilisa giggled and nodded her agreement. _

_ "Alright Vasilisa here we go. Are you ready?" Vasilisa nodded and held out her good arm to Sue. Sam held Vasilisa as the needle was injected One minute later her eyes were droopy. _

_ "I love you Sammy" than her eyes shut. Sam hugged her to him. Leah watched with tears in her eyes and they threatened to fall. . _

_ "I love you to Lissa" Sam slowly got to his feet with Vasilisa bridle style. The medicine knocking her out completely. _

_ "I'll show you wear you can lay her so the doctors can lay her so they can prep her for surgery." Leah followed Sue and Sam out of the room. Sam set the sleeping girl on the bed and kissed her forehead than turned to Sue. _

_ "When she wakes up tell her I love her and she was so brave…tell her I am proud of her." Sue smiled and nodded, but Leah was outraged., _

_ "What the hell Sam? Your little 10 year old sister fell out of a tree broke her arm in three different places! And you're going to leave her again!" _

_ "Please Leah you don't understand" _

_ 'Oh I understand Sam. You hurt me but you crushed that little girl. Do you even know what you put her through? She wakes up screaming, screaming for you! She spends nights at my house and what she mutters in her sleep is horrible. Most of the time it's 'Sammy doesn't love me anymore' or things like that.. Oh and do you know what you asked me the other day Sam? She came up to me the other day and asked 'Lee-Lee why did Sammy choose that Emily girl over me over me?" Sam flinched and Leah rounded over with him. "Who do you think you are Samuel Uley?" Leah was pissed no one was going to take advantage of Vasilisa like Sam. _

_ "Leah that's enough the doctors have to get Vasilisa to surgery before the medicine wears off. Please if Vasilisa wakes up she's going to be in a lot of pain. You can argue and lecture Sam later. Please Leah think of Vasilisa." Her mother was almost begging her. Leah looked over to the hospital bed where Vasilisa lie. It was only an arm break but she was treating this as a death. _

_ "Fine, but I want you to know that I'll never forgive you and if Vasilisa is smart she won't either." Then she walked out of the room_

_ Flashback Over_

Leah huffed at the memory. It still made hrt oh so angry. What Sam did was not ok and she was not going to let him get away with it.

**That was chapter 10! Alright I need you guys to answer two questions for me in a review! **

** What nickname should I use for Vasilisa**

** a)Vasi**

** b)Lissa**

** c)Alissa**

** d)Vasa**

** Who should Vasi talk to first? **

** Sam**

** Jared**

** Billy**

** Paul**

** Leah **

** Answer please thanks you! REVIEW! **


End file.
